lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Festive Soldiers
"Maggots!" A Festive Soldier unleashing a barrage of rockets on an unsuspecting enemy. Festive Soldiers Festive Soldiers are a very special species of Militis. They are very festive, hence their names. They also love to dress up in festive clothing. They mainly prefer warmer attire because their habitat is mainly in colder climates. Unlike other Militis species, the Festive Soldiers are very friendly, helping anyone in need. They will even go out of their way to defend a member of the enemy team from any hostiles. Most of the Festive Soldiers are visually impressive, usually wearing expensive and valuable objects. Also, they are able to shoot rocket like projectiles from their mouths. Raiding Festive Soldiers Raiding Festive Soldier, or RFS, are a bit more on the aggressive side. If there is any attacking enemies, they will downright go on a killing spree to massacre their foes. Unlike their Passive cousins, this sub-species can only fire 3 rockets instead of the normal 4. When fired, the rockets give off some sort of special essence to the RFS that fired it. This essence makes it so when the rocket hits the enemy, the RFS gains back 15 health. It often likes to take thing from other TF2-nimals or humans. There isn't much about this sub-species, but we will find out more about the RFS. Hostile Festive Soldiers Hostile Festive Soldiers are a very dangerous sub-species of Festive Soldier. Unlike the Raiding Festive Soldier or the original Festive Soldier, the HFS is very aggressive. Often killing anything on sight, these Festive Soldiers are a force to be reckoned with when in groups. It is highly advised to avoid these creatures, for they will replace your face with your spinal cord, or vice versa. Literally. The Winter Soldier or Et Nocentissima Bestia est Badlands The Winter Soldier is a one-of-a-kind Festive Soldier. It's Latin name translates to "The Dangerous Beast of the Badlands". All we know about it is that the Winter Soldier is always hostile, and that it can easily take out any enemy. There is no more information we could gather. Except it's appearance. It is not to be mistaken for the Airforce member, Essentials, who resembles this Festive Soldier exactly, except he is BLU, and this beast is RED. Items: Soldier's Stash, Antarctic Parka, TeuFort Tooth Kicker, Rocket Jumper, Shotgun, Strange Spec. KS Market Gardener (Sheen: Villainous Violet) How to Become One NOTE: All cosmetics do not need to be equipped at once. You must at least have the designated weapon. Festive Soldier: Antarctic Parka, Kringle Collection, Ornament Armament, War on Smissmas Battle Hood, War on Smissmas Battle Socks, B.M.O.C., All-Father, and Festive Rocket Launcher. Raiding Festive Soldier: Antarctic Parka, Kringle Collection, Ornament Armament, War on Smissmas Battle Hood, War on Smissmas Battle Socks, B.M.O.C., All-Father, and Festive Black Box. Hostile Festive Soldier: Antarctic Parka, Kringle Collection, Ornament Armament, War on Smissmas Battle Hood, War on Smissmas Battle Socks, B.M.O.C., All-Father, Festive Rocket Launcher, and Festive Buff Banner. Category:Soldier TF2-nimals Category:Passive Category:Neutral Category:Aggressive Category:Widespread Species Category:Requirements Category:Item requirements